robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacht Der Untoten (Starbattle)
Nacht Der Untoten (Night of the Undead in German) is a horror game created by Starbattle on February 13, 2010. Based on Call of Duty: World At War, this game features infinit Players work as a team to eliminate all zombies in order to advance to the next wave. Players help each other by building barricades to deflect the zombies and revive a player when they have fallen. Some parts of the map require an amount of points, such as the upper room by the stairs which have been blocked. Upon unlocking it, new types of zombies can enter the house. There has been some copies of this game by jaredvaldezfive, or simply known as jaredvaldez. Since then, the original game has had a massive declination with the copied one topping over 2 million visits. Controls *Players will need to look at the downed player, hold 'F' and click them while reviving Gameplay The game's layout is essentially similar to the zombies mode in Call of Duty: World at War; up to 6 players first spawn in a fixed area that is infested with many zombies, equipped with one Colt M1911 pistol and 2 Stielhandgranates, which are explosive stick grenades, and starting with 500 points, and need to fight zombies that become increasingly strong and difficult to defeat over time using firearms that are from World War 2, such as the Kar98k and Thompson submachine gun. Players need to survive for as long as possible until all players are knocked down or dead. To temporarily prevent zombies from advancing towards the players, protective barriers can be built and repaired (and even yield points to the player for doing such) to keep them at bay. Zombies that are killed after they enter the building can occasionally drop power-ups, which can benefit players in many ways, such as restocking the ammunition of all players' weapons (Max Ammo) and killing all zombies that are present in the area (Nuke). Other powerups include Carpenter, which repairs all of the barriers in the map, Insta-Kill, which allows the player to kill a zombie in one hit, and Double Points, which doubles the amount of points gained from any action that yields points. If a zombie has passed the wall and attacks a player to the point that the player is severely injured, the player's character displays itself lying back against the ground, holding a pistol out, which officially tells the player that the player is 'downed' for a temporary amount of time. Players who are 'downed' can be revived by other players to resume playing and earn points. Also, 'downed' players can temporarily fend off nearby zombies using any handguns and a knife. If a player in the round does not issue help to the 'downed' player, then that 'downed' player dies and cannot participate in the round until either the round is finished, which the dead player would spawn at the starting area with the Colt M1911 and 2 Stielhandgranates, or every player is downed and dead, starting the game all over again. Players can also accumulate points, which can be spent on weapons on the wall or the mystery box for randomly-selected weapons or by clearing out debris to allow access to new areas. In each new area, more barriers to defend are present in the area and more stronger weapons to buy are also present. In newer maps, new features allows more ways for points to be spent on, such as Perk-a-Colas, which are drinks that provide benefits once the power is turned on and can be lost when being downed with the perk, and traps, which are utilities that instantly kill zombies who pass through it quickly but provide no points for the kills. Sequels Despite losing fame to other Roblox users and as a result of his success, Starbattle has created another place called Zombie Verrückt, a place that is based on the second Zombies map Verrückt ("Crazy" in German), which features "Perk-A-Colas", which are drinks that provide various useful perks. There are four Perk-a-Colas that are available in Verrückt and beyond, and they are: Quick Revive, which costs for 1,500 points and speeds up the rate of revival of a downed player, Double Tap Root Beer, which costs for 2,000 points and increases the weapon's rate of fire, Juggernog, which costs for 2,500 points and increases the player's health, allowing him/her to sustain more damage, and Speed Cola, which costs for 3,000 points and speeds up the reloading time of weapons. However, in order to obtain and use Perk-A-Colas, electricity is required, which means that the players would need to attempt to reach the power switch by opening doors using points in order to activate it and bring electricity back. In addition, with electricity, players can use their points to activate traps that can help take down zombies that pass through it without much effort. The map also introduces the ability for the mystery box to relocate to another random yet fixed location by revealing a teddy bear inside when attempting to use the mystery box with enough points. Also, another place was created after Verrückt by Starbattle called Shi No Numa ("Swamp of Death" in Japanese), based on the third map of the same game. Like the aforementioned map, it takes place in the outdoor swamp somewhere in the Pacific. It also features Perk-a-Colas and traps, just like Verrückt. However, the map introduces a new "Wonder Weapon", or powerful unusual weapon, called the Wunderwaffe DG-2, a golden weapon only found in the mystery box that deals infinite amount of damage (meaning an instant kill) and can hit up to 10 zombies in one shot, and an enemy that appears in a separate round called Hellhounds, which are fast creatures that can down a player in twice the amount of attacks that a zombie takes to down the player and drop a Max Ammo powerup at the end of the round when the final hellhound is killed. This is Starbattle's first map that introduced a control to throw a grenade or molotov (depending on which ones the player has) that can explode/shatter and damage or kill multiple zombies within its detonation range, the second being the updated Nacht Der Untoten, with the feature added. In addition to the previous maps, another place was released to the public in August 16 called Der Riese ("The Giant" in German, which was based on the final Zombies map for World at War of the same name. It includes some of the new features from Verrückt and Shi No Numa, such as the Power Switch and Wunderwaffe, respectively. Unlike the two maps, Der Riese adds another wonder weapon, this time as a throwable tactical equipment called the Monkey Bomb, which is a bomb that attracts zombies towards it for approximately 7 seconds before exploding and damaging/killing any zombies that are in its range, and two new utilities, which are the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which upgrades the player's selected weapon to have upgrades such as increased damage and ammunition capacity using 5,000 points, and the Teleporter, which can be linked from one of the 3 mainframes to teleport the player back to the starting area, where the Pack-a-Punch Machine can be found, after the electricity is turned on. Unlike the first 3 games made by Starbattle, this map had overhauled the control system by adding a sprint button (Left Shift) and a Bouncing Betty deploy button (X) and simplified the aiming, reviving, and knifing buttons to be much easier to play with, with the change of the aim button to the right mouse button and its function implemented to add resemblance to a first person shooter and the F and V button changed to only do an action with only the button pressed instead of adding the left mouse button to decrease effort. Also, unlike the previous maps, 3 game passes for the place are also added into it, with one of them doubling the ammunition capacity of all weapons and the other being the addition of either a Thompson submachine gun and/or the MP40 to the player's inventory when respawning into the game at round 10 or higher, and a total of 8 badges added for it. Gallery NachtDerUntotenStarbattle1.jpg|Another thumbnail. Category:Games Category:Horror Games Category:Games with over 1000000 visits